Mummy Holmes
by Andypondwatson
Summary: La señora Holmes quiere nietos lo más pronto posible y esta dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para conseguirlos.
1. Molly Hooper

.*********.

La señora Holmes era una mujer que no se daba por vencida, jamás y esta vez no sería la excepción. Camino sigilosamente por el hospital St. Bart con la audacia de una espía, totalmente disfrazada que nadie la podría reconocer –No por nada era la madre de Sherlock Holmes el maestro del disfraz- camino dando pasos lentos y fijando su mirada en las cámaras de seguridad, si algunos de sus hijos se daban cuenta que ella estaba en Londres todo su plan se iría al desagüe. ¡Adiós futuros nietecitos!

¡Ah! Ahí estaba, la observo desde lejos bajando sus lentes con expresión confidente, miro hacia ambos lados y siguió caminando, era el comedor del hospital. No había mucha gente, alguien del personal y familias de los pacientes pero la señora Holmes tenia puesta la vista sobre aquella jovencita de cabello castaño con hermosos ojos pardos, tamborileo los dedos sobre la mesa y la siguió con la mirada mientras esta se dedicaba a sonreírle tímidamente a todos a su alrededor.

¿¡Como su hijo podía ser tan ciego!? Tenía a una magdalena frente a él y ¿Qué hace? ¡La ignora! La señora guardo un poco la compostura y la vio alejarse por el pasillo a paso lento. Suspiro cansada y sonrío, ¡ya casi podía escuchar los llantos de sus pequeños nietos! ¡Podía imaginárselos desde ya! Si…aquello era necesario. Si quería que sus hijos sentaran cabeza tenía que darles un pequeño empujoncito –quizá aquello no fuera muy apropiado ya que su William había saltado desde un…oh!- la matriarca de los Holmes arrugo la nariz en señal de disgusto al ver un joven paramédico al lado de su "futura" nuera, ¡No! No, no, no…tenía que actuar rápido. Conocía las señales, se sacudía el cabello, sonreía pausadamente y sus pies parecían fuera de lugar. Molly también le sonreía de manera muy dulce y poco después de un rato asintió con las mejillas rojas.

¡Maldita sea! Le habían ganado la partida, no lo pensó dos veces y cuando Molly entro en el laboratorio ella la siguió.

-¡Oh! Hola, ¿puedo ayudarla?- la castaña la miro a través de aquellas hermosas pestañas y la mujer frente a ella supo que era ella la elegida.

-Dra. Hooper- dijo con gentileza- es un placer conocerla.

.*******.

Sherlock y John caminaban a paso firme por los pasillos del hospital de St. Bart haciendo que las personas se hicieran a un lado porque los dos se veían muy rudos, el abrigo negro de Sherlock ondeando de manera épica y la mirada fiera de Watson era suficiente para que las personas se apartaran de su camino abriéndoles el paso como si fuera el mar rojo. Sin duda los dos llevaban prisa, Lestrade les había entregado un caso y tenían que ir a la morgue por una que otra evidencia de los cuerpos.

-¡Oh dios!- Sherlock se detuvo en seco al llegar a la puerta del laboratorio por lo que John hizo lo mismo con cara de desconcierto. Ahí en el laboratorio sentada junto a Molly estaba su madre riéndose a carcajadas.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Watson mirando a través del vidrio- ¡Oh!

-Oh William, que gusto verte- dijo su madre con una sonrisa maliciosa, apenas si había entrado y Molly estallo en risas señalándolo y sujetándose el estómago.

-No puedo…no puedo- Molly siguió riendo con fuerza señalando a Sherlock que se mantenía rígido y pálido.

La señora Holmes le sonrió inocentemente a su hijo y saludo a John con la mano, camino hasta la puerta y le guiño el ojo a la patóloga…Si, sus nietos iban a ser hermosos.

Vio al salir la cara de pánico que su hijo tenía y rio internamente, debía seguir con el plan al pie de la letra y sin ningún error, su futura nuera era sin duda una jovencita hermosa e inteligente con sonrisa fácil y no importara lo que costara su hijo debía sentar cabeza muy pronto de preferencia con ella.

.***.

Sherlock que aún estaba en shock después de aquel encuentro con su madre se mantenía callado y tenía la mirada pérdida, John que también estaba un poco desconcertado chasqueo los dedos frente a la cara de su amigo despertándole así de sus pensamientos.

-Volviste, eso es bueno- dijo con voz tenue, el detective consultor solamente parpadeo rápidamente y frunció los labios.

-Ella es malvada- el doctor alzo la vista.

-¿Quién es malvada?- pregunto inocentemente, Sherlock bufo cansado.

-Mi madre. Ahora sé de donde saco el drama Mycroft- los dos se quedaron un momento en silencio un poco cohibidos, John que desconocía el deseo de la señora Holmes de tener nietos no sabía que pensar de la visita que le había hecho a su amiga la patóloga, pero tenía una idea que se acercaba. Sherlock sin embargo conocía cuan siniestra podría ser su madre en esa clase de cosas, él y Mycroft estaban enterados que si no le daban nietos a su madre lo más pronto posible ella moriría de tristeza – o al menos eso es lo que les había dicho- pero los hermanos Holmes eran tercos y no le habían seguido la reprimenda "nietos bonitos y sanos, abuelita feliz y orgullosa" solía decirles. El detective consultor no había pensado lo que su madre estaría dispuesta a hacer para que le dieran nietos ¡Pero era una exagerada! ¿De verdad pensaba que podía conseguir algo con eso? ¿Con Molly? ¡Si, quizá la patóloga era la protagonista de varios de sus sueños! De esos sueños de los que no se hablan ¡pero como su madre iba a saberlo! Suspiro y se tapó la cara _¡Los dioses sabrán lo que esa señora le dijo a Molly!_ Pensó para si mismo.

-¿Por qué ella estaba ahí?- pregunto otra vez John- Pero más importante ¿Por qué te afecta tanto?

-Mi madre ha dejado bastante en claro que quiere nietos, John- su amigo que había estado balanceándose en una mar de hipótesis cayo de repente en la cuenta- y creo que como no damos señales de compromiso, ella ha comenzado la operación "magdalenas al ataque".

John tiro una risotada y quiso haber tenido una cámara para poder haber tomado el momento, la cara de Sherlock paso por todos y cada uno de los colores del arcoíris, trago sonorosamente y escondió de nuevo la cara entre las manos.

-Tu madre tiene buen gusto- dijo John después de tranquilizarse, el detective que había estado gruñendo cosas como "¿Por qué no fui huérfano?" Levanto la mirada y siguió con sus gruñidos sin sentido.

-Debo saber lo que le dijo- exclamo desesperado.

-¿Por qué te preocupa lo que la haya dicho?- el doctor entonces se sirvió el té y fijo la mirada de nuevo en su amigo que lo vio con cara de pánico.

-No sabría decirte- contesto ruborizándose, Sherlock entonces trato de recordar alguna cosa vergonzosa de su niñez que hubiera hecho reír a Molly de aquella manera tan salvaje y entonces le dio en la cabeza - ¡Mierda! ¡Sabía que tenía que quemar esa foto!

.*******.* 

En mi familia le decimos *magdalenas a las niñas bonitas y dulces, mi abuela lo dice mucho !En fin! Se de buena fuente que la Señora Holmes quiere nietos así que yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarla !Yo me ofrezco como tributo! Ja: Siempre me ha gustado la idea de Mummy Holmes dándole un empujoncito a sus queridos babyboys así que aqui esta!

-Andy


	2. Greg Lestrade

La señora Holmes enarco una ceja mientras tomaba de su té con sumo cuidado y exagerada naturalidad, a lo lejos refunfuñando por algo sin sentido se encontraba su ¿objetivo? ¿Victima? ¿Yerno? ¡Bah! Llamémosle futuro esposo de su hijo, entrecerró los ojos y sonrío infantilmente, el detective inspector Greg Lestrade era sin duda un hombre muy apuesto, muy pero muy apuesto, comprendía totalmente la obsesión de su hijo con aquel fornido y ardiente policía del Scotland Yard, la señora Holmes había creído que su buena suerte se había acabado con la dulce y hermosa Molly Hooper con la cual su hijo menor estaba destinado a casarse con ella, cof, cof…por supuesto no era como que los estuviera obligando a sentar cabeza, eso era muy anticuado. Lo que Wanda Holmes quería era que sus hijos se casaran antes de que ella muriera, de que le dieran bellísimos nietos con rizos del color del carbón y en el caso de Mycroft que con la ciencia moderna heredaran el cuerpazo del inspector, así tendría bisnietos en menos de lo que canta un gallo…pero no había porque adelantarse tanto, la verdad era que se había decepcionado un poco cuando descubrió que su hijo no mantenía una aventura con su despampanante asistente como ella había sospechado –Querido, sería un término más apropiado- pero ahora que veía al detective Lestrade no se sentía para nada decepcionada.

Su mirada se posó de nuevo en el hombre sentado a unas cuantas mesas de ahí hasta que el timbre de su teléfono rasgo con el silencio.

-¿Hola?-

-¿ _Mummy_?- la voz de Mycroft resonó con fuerza del otro lado de la línea y la señora Holmes cerro los ojos con pesar, había sido descubierta- Escuche que estas en la ciudad…

-Dile a tu hermano que se las cobrare luego- mascullo, su hijo callo por un momento como pensando en las consecuencias que traería al mundo si retaba a su madre.

-él no tuvo nada que ver- trataba de salvarlo, al menos él podría salir ileso de aquella batalla- Escúchame _Mummy_ … Se lo que haces, y no funcionara…

-¿Y tú como has de saberlo?-frunció los labios disgustada y se aclaró la garganta pensando en un plan.

-¿Molly Hooper?- la incredulidad en el tono de voz de su hijo le hizo entender que Mycroft dudaba de sus poderes manipulativos, pensaba contraatacar con algo que haría que el gobierno británico cayera de rodillas frente a su madre; porque MI5 o no, aún seguía siendo el niño de mami…

-¿Greg Lestrade?- escucho con satisfacción como su hijo farfullaba cosas sin sentido en un intento de mantener la calma- Me estas subestimando Mikey…

-No te atreverías- miro maliciosamente a las cámaras de la cafetería en que estaban, sonrió y le guiño el ojo…

-Pruébame- ronroneo, volvió a tomar un sorbo de té con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Puedo ir a hablar con él sabes, podría ir y platicar mucho con él…

-Madre, por favor-

-Creo que tengo fotos antiguas de ti en mi teléfono, me costó escanearlas pero valió la pena- siguió con su tono perverso moviendo su teléfono de un lado a otro- A Molly le encantaron las fotos de la época punk de Sherlock, supongo que a Greg le encantaría ver las fotos de tu graduación…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- sabía que su hijo temblaba del otro lado de la línea pero por supuesto, todos temblaríamos con un Mycroft vestido al mero estilo de Madonna.

-Quiero que lo llames en este mismo instante y lo invites a salir- dijo riendo levemente.

-O…podría arrestarte por sobornar al gobierno británico- La señora Holmes soltó una risotada ante tal idea dejando desconcertado a su hijo- Sabes que lo haría…

-Tus hombres no llegarían a tiempo, para entonces todas tus fotos de la infancia ya estarían grabadas en su cabeza- volvió a reír convencida de que su hijo haría lo que fuera para mantener fotos, historias y memorias de su infancia alejadas del dominio público- Anda llámalo.

Mycroft cortó y la señora Holmes escucho con satisfacción como el teléfono del detective inspector sonaba frenéticamente…

-¿Cena a las 8? Hm…Okay- No pretendía ser minuciosa pero se aseguraría que su hijo fuera a esa cita pero primero tenía que lograr que su otro hijo se le declarara a Molly. Sus hijos no iban a morir vírgenes ni mucho menos solos…

.****************************.

!Eh! Aun no me he olvidado de esta historia es solamente que me quede sin wi-fi ya saben, fallas técnicas. Pero aquí esta, corto pero aquí esta!


End file.
